


A veela Soulmate

by Hinagiku_Zeelmart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Hogwarts, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing, Vampire Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy, vampire
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinagiku_Zeelmart/pseuds/Hinagiku_Zeelmart
Summary: Harry potter x Fem!draco





	1. Chapter 1

The Veela Soulmate

Dark!Vampire!Harry Potter x Veela!fem!draco malfoy

Harry potter x Luna Lovegood

A/N: Pertama" Harry bakalan di asuh oleh Cassiopeia Black setelah tanpa sengaja dia membakar rumah paman dan bibinya.

\- kekuatan Harry author ambil dari game Vampire Wars

\- Harry Dark tapi gak evil. Cuma terlalu melindungi

Prologue

Setiap keluarga pureblood pasti memiliki warisan darah mahluk - mahluk mistis. Biasanya mereka baru akan aktif di usia 13 tahun,dimana diusia itu mereka dianggap dewasa oleh Hukum tertinggi Mahluk - Mahluk mistis. Setiap mahluk pasti memiliki pasangan atau belahan jiwa, tak jarang dari sesama spesies atau berlawanan.

Walaupun tanpa warisan darah, mereka biasanya bisa menemukan belahan jiwa mereka namun tak sekuat dengan warisan darah. Seringkali mereka merasa tertarik pada seseorang yang ternyata begitu mereka mendapatkan warisan darah mereka, Itu adalah belahan jiwa mereka.

Mereka yang telah menemukan pasangan mereka akan melakukan Bonding atau pernikahan begitu usia mereka menginjak tujuh belas tahun.

Harry James Potter hanya bisa memandang rumah paman dan bibinya dijalan privet drive terbakar. Berawal dari kalimat mengejek dari paman Vernon ditambah bibi Petunia yang menghina kedua orang tua membuatnya lepas kendali hingga entah bagaimana api mulai menyambar dan membakar rumah bersama paman dan bibi serta Duddley.

Harry duduk meringkuk. Bocah berusia sebelas tahun itu, tak hentin - hentinya bibirnya mengucapkan kata maaf berulang - ulang.

Cassiopeia Black Berapprate di Privet Drive. Bukan tanpa alasan wanita paruh baya itu disana. Sebenarnya saat Harry masih bayi, ia adalah salah satu yang ingin mengasuh Harry yang kemudian di tolak oleh Dumbledore.

Bukan tanpa alasan Cassiopeia ingin merawat Harry. Walaupun Harry memiliki marga Potter, tapi darah keluarga Black juga mengalir di dalam diri Harry. Bukan rahasia umum jika Warisan darah keluarga Potter adalah Light Elf, Malfoy Veela sedangkan Black sendiri adalah vampire.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut tersenyum menghampiri anak laki - laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu. "Dear,jangan menangis. Itu bukan salahmu. Kecelakaan sihir adalah hal yang biasa"Bujuk Cassiopeia.

"Sihir?"kata Harry bingung. Cassiopeia terdiam. Demi Merlin dan Morgana, tidak ada yang memberitahunya bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir. "Kau Seorang penyihir Harry orang tuamu penyihir"kata Cassiopeia."Aku akan menjelaskan padamu lebih banyak sekarang. Ikut aku"

Harry hanya bisa terdiam. "Pegang lenganku"titah Cassiopeia. Harry pun mengikutinya. Cassiopeia membawa Harry ke Manor miliknya. Ia menyuruh Nipsy, peri rumah untuk membuat makan malam dan menyiapkan baju ganti.

"Aunt Cassi, kau sudah pulang"sapa Regulus Black. Cassiopeia tersenyum. "Harry kenalkan ia . Ini Harry Potter"kata Cassiopeia memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Cassiopeia meminta mereka duduk. Ia pun menceritakan segala sesuatu mengenai sihir. Pada satu titik,Cassiopeia meminta Regulus untuk mengadopsi Harry dan mengubah namanya. Regulus pun setuju dengan hal itu.

Dimulailah perubahan "Harry Potter". Regulus melakukan ritual adopsi darah. Ia mengubah nama Harry James Potter menjadi Hadrian Orion Black. Cassiopeia sendiri mengajarinya mengenai sejarah keluarga Black. Regulus secara pribadi mengajarinya dasar - dasar ramuan, Ilmu bela diri dan senjata. Cassiopeia mengajarinya tata krama.

A/N : Pertanyaan, karena ini bakalan Ron dan Ginny Bashing (bukan berarti Author gak suka dua chara itu tapi need someone play villian) haruskah Author bikin Hermione bashing too?

Harry sekolah di Hogwarts atau diwizarding jepang selama dua tahun sebelum kembali ke Hogwarts di tahun ketiganya ?


	2. Draconica Narcissa Malfoy

Draconica Narcissa Malfoy

Siapa yang tak mengenal keluarga Malfoy yang terkenal kaya dan sangat putri satu - satunya keluarga Malfoy. Draconica Narcissa Malfoy, Cantik,sopan,dingin standar keluarga pureblood pada umumnya. Sebagai pureblood Draconica sangatlah sempurna hanya saja gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang platina dan bola mata berwarna abu - abu yang indah tersebut memiliki sebuah rahasia.

Ya, ia terobsesi dengan sang bocah bertahan hidup. Draconica mengidolakan sang Harry Potter. Ia mulai mengoleksi berita - berita mengenai sang bocah yang memiliki tanda halilintar di dahinya. Termasuk. Berita mengenai kebakaran di rumah Muggle dan menghilangnya sang bocah bertahan hidup.

Draconica menyisir rambut pirang platina sambil menghembuskan nafas. Ia yakin Harry Potter hanya bersembunyi untuk sementara. Draconica hanya tersenyum. Ia tak sabar menunggu usia sebelas tahun. Dimana ia tahu pasti Harry akan datang ke Hogwarts

Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black dan Lucius Malfoy, kedua orang tua Draconica itu tentu saja mengetahui obesesi tidak sehat anak perempuan mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Pasalnya, Draconica termasuk anak yang penurut dan tidak pernah mempermalukan keluarga. Demi putri kesayangannya Narcissa berharap Harry Potter adalah belahan jiwa putrinya,menentang pangeran kegelapan atau tidak. Narcissa tidak peduli yang penting kebahagiaan putrinya.

Lucius sendiri kadang tertawa. Keluarga penganut sihir gelap bahkan ia sendiri seorang pelahap maut, pengikut pangeran kegelapan tetapi warisan darah keluarganya adalah Veela mahluk yang dianggap terang, tidak seperti keluarga Black yang warisan darahnya adalah Vampire. Secara pribadi, Ia mengetahui keluarga Potter memiliki dua warisan darah Vampire dari Dorea Black dan Black Elf dari Keluarga Peverell. Mengenai obesesi putrinya, Lucius tahu benar hal itu. Karena ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Narcissa. Saat ini Lucius melakukan permintaan Draconica untuk mencari anak laki - laki yang menjadi objek obsesi putrinya. Keningnya berkerut dengan nama yang di bawah nama Regulus Black. Hadrian Orion Black, tanggal dimana Harry James Potter menghilang nama Hadrian baru muncul. Itu berarti Harry dan Hadrian orang yang sama dan untuk membuktikan apakah Harry Potter adalah mate putrinya ia harus menunggu selama empat tahun.

Satu tahun kemudian, Black manor

Cassiopeia, Regulus dan Harry duduk bertiga surat dari Hogwarts pun telah tiba. Mereka sedang memutuskan apakah mereka akan mengirim Hadrian ke Hogwarts atau tidak. Sejujurnya Regulus tidak ingin mengirim Hadrian ke Hogwarts, tidak sekarang. Ia akan mengirimkan Hadrian Ke Hogwarts bila Hadrian Mate juga disana dan butuh tiga tahun untuk mengetahuinya. "Ayah Reg"panggil Hadrian. Dari sorot matanya ia tahu Anak angkatnya tersebut sudah mengambil keputusan. "Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan"kata Regulus.

"Bagaimana bila aku bersekolah Mahoutokoro selama dua tahun, aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan seluruh pelajaran dan kalian bia mengirimku ke Hogwarts setelah itu"kata Hadrian.

Cassiopeia dan Regulus memandang satu sama lain. Mereka menimbang ide dari Hadrian. Jepang adalah negeri yang indah dan salah satu negri yang termasuk toleran pada manusia dengan warisan darah mistis. "Sepertinya bibi dan Hadrian akan tinggal di Manor Black di Jepang untuk sementara waktu"kata Cassiopeia sambil tersenyum membuat anak laki - laki berusia sebelas tahun itu juga tersenyum.


	3. Fateful Encounter

Fateful Encounter

A/n: hi untuk kepentingan cerita author bkln ngubah backstory Harmione jadi orphan Harmione

Seperti biasa, Diagon Alley benar - benar penuh terutama saat tahun ajaran baru hampir tiba. Harry AKA Hadrian bersama Cassiopeia memutuskan untuk berbelanja untuk keperluan mereka diluar Inggris. Harry memasuki toko baju Madam Malkin. Didalam toko tersebut, sudah ada seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang platina tengah mengepas jubahnya. Bola mata hijau milik Harry beradu dengan Bola mata abu - abu milik Draconica. Harry pun tersenyum. "Hogwarts?"tanya Draconica. Ah Suara gadis itu sangat merdu di telinga Harry.

Harry menggeleng, "Sayangnya tidak, Aku akan bersekolah di tempat lain kemudian meneruskan pendidikanku di Hogwarts"jawab Harry.

"Harry Potter?"tebak Draconica.

"Sebenarnya namaku sekarang, Hadrian Orion Potter-Black Miss?"balas Harry. Gadis berambut pirang platina itu tersenyum lebar. "Draconica Narcissa Malfoy"jawab Draconica menghampiri Hadrian. Ia enggan meninggalkan anak laki - laki yang telah menjadi obsesinya.

"Jika kau tidak di Hogwarts lagi dimana kau bersekolah?"tanya Draconica siapa tahu ia bisa membujuk ayahnya untuk satu sekolah dengan Harry. Harry tersenyum tipis. "Itu di tahun ketiga aku akan masuk ke Hogwarts. My Lady"balas Harry yang sudah membawa dua jubah formal yang ia butuhkan.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menunggu?"tanya Draconica.

"Aku berharap kau menungguku Nona muda Malfoy"balas Harry sambil mengecup punggung tangan Draconica. "Aku permisi dulu"

Draconica melihat punggung Harry pergi. "Sudah pasti. Harry Milikku"katanya lirih.

Disudut Diagon Alley, Dua gadis berambut cokelat tampak tersesat. Salah satu diantaranya terlihat bingung dan terlalu kurus diusianya. Harry memperhatikan satu diantara dua gadis itu. Ia tahu benar ciri - ciri anak korban kekerasan. Harry pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis - gadis tersebut.

"Kalian tersesat?"tanya Harry sopan. Kedua gadis itu saling memandang satu sama lain. "Namaku Hadrian Orion Potter-Black"kata Harry memperkenalkan diri.

"Tuan Muda Black, "kata Lavender Brown. Harry mengangguk. "Ada baiknya bila kita berbicara di tempat lain"usul Lavender. Leaky Cauldron menjadi pilihan mereka. "Nah ceritakanlah"kata Harry

"Namaku Hermione Granger. Muggleborn"kata Gadis yang selama ini. "Ah itu menjelaskan banyak"kata Harry.

"Aku tersesat dan Lavender membantuku. Aku tidak memiliki uang."balas Hermione.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"tanya Harry.

"Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku kecil. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan"jawab Hermione.

"Maaf"kata Harry.

"Tidak apa."balas Hermione.

"Miss Granger,Aku bisa memasukkan mu ke keluarga Potter jika kau mau"tawar Harry.

"Adopsi?"kata Hermione memastikan. Harry mengganguk. "Aku bisa membiayai semua kebutuhanmu dengan nama Potter"jelas Harry.

"Lalu apa yang inginkan sebagai balasan"tanya Hermione. Bukannya ia tak percaya tapi ia selalu percaya ada maksud dibalik kebaikan setiap orang.

"Kau lulus dengan nilai gemilang dan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu kembali panti asuhan . Kau dibully'kan?"kata Harry.

"Bagaimana?"kata Hermione heran. Harry hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Keputusan ada ditanganmu Hermione"kata Lavender berusaha menenangkan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis bernama Hermione berpikir baik - baik. Selagi gadis itu berpikir, Cassiopeia Black menemukan keponakan kesayangannya itu sedang duduk bersama dua orang gadis. 'Brown? Halfblood dan satu lagi mungkin ia kelahiran Muggle'Batin Cassiopeia. Dengan wajah datar, Cassiopeia menghampiri mereka.

"Kau disini Hadrian. Bibi mencarimu"kata Cassiopeia.

"Maaf Bi"kata Harry sopan. "Bibi Aku ingin mengadopsi Miss Granger sebagai keluarga Potter"

Cassiopeia terdiam. Ia melihat gadis yang duduk di sebelah Lavender. Ia mengerti kenapa Hadrian ingin melindunginya. Dengan mengadopsi gadis itu maksud kedalam keluarga Potter yang pureblood. Hadrian melindunginya dari segala ejekan dan menanggung kebutuhannya secara finansial. Saat Hadrian mewarisi nama Potter-Black kelak. Gadis ini akan menjadi salah satu gadis yang tidak bisa sembarangan menikah. Cassiopeia hanya berharap bahwa kelak, gadis ini bisa membantu.

"Bagaimana Miss Granger?"tanya Cassiopeia.

"Baiklah, Nyonya Black"jawab Hermione.

"Panggil aku Bibi Cassi sayang"balas Cassiopeia. "Kau bisa tinggal dengan Regulus selama musim panas"

Dengan itu Mereka berempat menuju Gringotts. Harry membuatkan Hermione vaults sendiri. Setiap bulan sesuai dengan perjanjian, vaults keluarga Potter akan mengisi vault milik Hermione. Secara resmi, Hermione Granger menjadi Hermione Granger-Potter.


	4. Third years

Third Year

A/n : Hermione Granger x Cedric Diggory or Harmione Granger x Blaise Zabini?

Harry James Potter AKA Hadrian Orion Black baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Mahoutokoro. Sekarang ini ia sama dengan siswa Horwarts tahun ke tujuh. Ia menguasai non-verbal spell,mantra pertahanan dan ramuan yang tidak begitu bagus namun juga tidak begitu buruk.

Ia dan Cassiopeia baru saja sampai di Manor Black di London. Bibinya itu meminta ia beristirahat di kamarnya. Regulus sudah menyediakan ramuan penyembuh, ramuan penahan sakit, Skele grow dan sekantong drah untuknya. Ya malam ini adalah malam ia akan menerima warisan darah penuh. Mengikuti permintaan bibinya, Hadrian berdiam dikamarnya.

Selama dua tahun ini, ia mendapat surat dari Lavender yang mendapat gelar ratu gosip di Hogwarts. Sebenarnya gelar ratu gosip hanyalah kedok semata. Dibalik itu semua Lavender memiliki jaringan intel yang cepat dan akurat. Semua itu Lavender lakukan intu mendukungnya. Biasanya, Lavender mengirim kabar mengenai Hermione lebih tepatnya tentang siapa yang berani merundung gadis itu. Tentu saja dengan permintaan dari Harry, Lavender balas mengerjai mereka. Lavender juga memberitahu kabar mengenai Princess Slytherin. Lavender juga memberitahu bahwa keluarga Weasley selain Ronald dan Ginny adalah baik untuk dijadikan teman bersekutu.

Selain dari Lavender, Harry juga menerima surat dari Draconica. Mereka biasanya berbicara panjang mengenai diri mereka masing. Harry juga mengirimkan jepit rambut dari giok untuk pewaris keluarga Malfoy tersebut.

Hermione juga mengirimikan surat. Biasanya surat dari adik angkatnya itu berkisar tentang pelajaran dan kabar bagaimana Hogwarts.

Tubuh Harry bergidik sedikit. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Menahan teriakan, ia juga menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

Malfoy Manor,

Diwaktu yang sama, Draconica pun sedang mengalami hal yang sama dengan Harry. Ia tengah mengalami penerimaan warisan darah. Draconica memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika sepasang sayap keluar dari punggungnya. Nafasnya terengah - engah. Ia sangat lelah dan menutup matanya.

Dream

Harry terbangun di sebuah padang rumput hijau dibawah sebuah pohon. Ia menarik nafas dan berdiri memandang jauh. Sepertinya penerimaan warisan darahnya berhasil. Ia berada di alam mimpi. Harry membalikan tubuhnya ketika ia merasa seseorang berada di belakangnya.

Satu pelukan kuat yang diterimanya. "Aku tahu, itu pasti kau Hadrian, Kau belahan Jiwaku"kata Gadis itu sambil memeluk Hadrian dengan erat. Hadrian hanya tersenyum dan membelai gadis itu. "Selamat kau berhasil menjadi full Veela dan aku menyukai sayapmu"kata Hadrian membuat Draconica tersenyum bangga.

Hadrian pun duduk dengan Draconica berada di pangkuannya. "Kau Vampire Ian?"tanya Draconica. Hadrian mengangguk. "Ian?"kata Hadrian sambil tersenyum miring.

"Hanya panggilan"kata Draconica."Kau harus menghisap darah"

"Vampire memang penghisap darah. Jangan khawatirkan makananku. Aku bukan Vampire yang dipenuhi nafsu darah. Aku bisa mengontrolnya. Hanya butuh satu atau dua darah manusia sebelum aku Hogwarts"jelas Hadrian. Mendengar kata - kata Hogwarts membuat kedua mata Draconica melebar.

"Ya My Lady aku akan bergabung dengan Hogwarts tahun ini"kata Hadrian membuatnya mendapatkan pelukan lagi. Hadrian merasakan padang rumput disekitar mereka memudar.

"Dengar kau akan mendapatkan surat permintaan pernikahan dari keluarga Black hari ini dan juga surat pribadiku. Beristirahatlah Little Dragon"kata Hadrian mencium kening gadis yang ada dipangkuannya sebelum kembali ke dunia nyata.

End Dream

Hadrian terbangun. Ia bisa merasakan taring dimulutnya. "Hadrian kau sudah bangun? Mau berburu?"ajak Regulus. Hadrian tersenyum miring. "Baiklah ayah"kata Hadrian.

"Kalian ini. Kalian boleh berburu bila Hadrian memberitahuku siapa Belahan jiwamu nak"kata Cassiopeia tegas.

"Malfoy bibi"jawab Hadrian.

"Good. Bibi akan mengurus semuanya"kata Cassiopeia yang segera meninggalkan kedua pria bermarga Black tersebut.

Ditempat lain, Draconica yang terbangun segera di berikan ramuan penyembuh oleh ibunya. Lucius berdiri dihadapan putrinya. "Hadrian Black AKA Harry Potter adalah belahan jiwaku"kata Draconica. Lucius tersenyum tipis.

"Ayahmu dan Regulus sudah mengatur semuanya. Sekarang kau tinggal menunggu Courting gift dari Black"jelas Narcissa.


End file.
